Question: ${ 1.23 \times 9 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.03}\times {9}= {0.27}$ ${7}$ ${0.2}\times {9}+{0.2}= {2.0}$ ${0}$ ${1}\times {9}+{2}= {11}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 1.23 \times 9 = 11.07} $